The second draculina (alucard love story)
by CerealKiller1234
Summary: An alucard x OC fanfic, rated m for later


It was 11:45 p.m, me and my best friend Emile were out on a late night walk, we always did this, but something about tonight seemed different, the moon was red and it was colder than usual, we were walking on the hill past the old abandoned convenience store, when I heard what sounded like rustling coming from the woods behind the store, i asked Emile "did you hear that noise?"

He said "no, I'm sure It is just your imagination Isabel, don't worry" something about the way he said that sent shivers up my spine but I shook it off as being paranoid,

but then I heard the footsteps behind us, i looked at Emile it looked like he heard the footsteps too, but what scared me was the fact that he wasn't scared, he smiled and shouted out "don't be scared to come out, your sacrifice is here, I looked at him, confused and scared he just grinned, fangs showing and eyes glowing red,

he said to me "wipe that scared look off your face, why would you think I would would be friends with such a useless being such as yourself other Than to use you a sacrifice, my master will turn you into a ghoul and you will serve him forever" I started tearing up at the fact my friend betrayed me, I slapped him, which had no effect, and started running he yelled " after her!" And when I looked behind me, there were three things chasing after me, Emile, one with a shaved head, and another one with long blond hair, they were running at a inhuman speed,

I tried to stay ahead of them but I couldn't, my legs got tired out, but I still kept running, I wasn't going to give up, but they were just too fast for me, my legs collapsed, they surrounded me and there was nothing I could do about it, the one with the shaved head said "ahhh yes, you'll make a fine servant" I said, I'll never be a servant to you" and elbowed him in the ribs, it It did nothing except make him mad and tighten his grip on me, I struggled to get out of the chokehold he had me in but it was no use, I closed my eyes and started to accept my fate.

but then I heard a voice say "let go of her you scum" I opened my eyes and saw a man in a red coat standing in front of, me confronting the thing holding me, the thing holding me said to the man in red "go ahead and try to save her, there are three of us and only one of you" the man in red said with a smirk "I'll take that chance" but then the two other vampires took out their guns and started shooting at the man in red, the bullets went through him and he fell down, the thing holding me said "your savior is dead" and started to move its teeth closer to my neck, but stopped when he heard laughter coming from where the man in red was, my mouth dropped open in surprise, he stood up and healed his wounds, he then took out his gun and aimed it.. At me,

I was again starting to accept my fate, he asked me "brave girl, are you a virgin?" I nodded my head yes, he said "good" that's when he shot the gun, everything was in slow motion, I could see the bullet coming, yet there was nothing I could do to stop it, I then felt the worst pain I had ever felt, I felt the thing behind me disappear and I fell back, the man in red shot the other two vampires and knelt down beside me, he said "I'm sorry, I had to shoot through your liver to be able to kill the monster that was attacking you, now I'll give you a choice, you can die now, or you can live forever, it's your choice" I said with the last of my breath "l-live" he said "heh." I felt pain in my neck and then everything went black

When I woke up I was in a strange room, it was dark and had no windows, the only other ting in here than my bed was a chair with a side table, I tried to remember what happened to me, I remembered the attack and then I remembered the man in red, I then realized what happened, I'm a vampire, but I was still curious to why I was here,

then a woman in a suit walked in she was with the man in red, she said "hello, I am sir integra hellsing, welcome to the hellsing orginazation, we use vampires to fight other vampires you will be our newest freak killer, you will train with the vampire who created you, alucard, though you are young, I see potential in you, now may I know what your name is? I said "m-my name is I-Isabel m-Martin she said " well Ms. martin, you will be staying in this room with alucard until your training is finished" I said "o-okay" she said "that will be all, goodnight"

alucard walked in and stood at the foot of my bed I said "h-hello alucard" he said "you may refer to me as master, now go to sleep, we start training in the morning" I said "o-okay al- I mean master, goodnight" he sat in his chair and didn't respond which from what I knew of him didn't seem surprising I laid down with a sigh and then the realization that I would never see anyone I knew again came over me, I started crying he said "what are you crying about" I said "I-it's nothing it's just this happened so fast" he said "well you're going to have to get used to it, now sleep" I said "o-okay master" and went to sleep.


End file.
